A conventional double-shade umbrella also known as paramours' umbrella is a combination of two separate umbrellas. This double-shade umbrella has two separate release mechanisms for its two joined shades on two radial frames which have to be folded or unfolded simultaneously. To open the umbrella, one has to use both hands to hold the umbrella canes one by one and press the release keys respectively and simultaneously so that the two joined shades will be opened simultaneously without damage to the umbrella ribs and shades. In other words, special care must be taken to use the umbrella or damage would be caused when only one shade and its radial frame is suddenly opened.
The inventor has engaged in the design and manufacture of various umbrellas for many years and known well the construction and features of the paramours' umbrella. Aimed at the aforesaid disadvantages, improvement is made as described below.
The release device of double-shade umbrella of this invention comprises a T plate installed in the umbrella handle which, when pressed, can force the retainers in the umbrella canes to retreat and let the two joined shades open simultaneously. So the main purpose of this invention is to meet the structural nature of double-shade umbrella and to substitute a single release device for two so as to open the two joined shades simultaneously by one push, to prevent damage due to carelessness, and to increase the safety and durability.
Another purpose of this invention is to make the use of such umbrella easier by changing the two-hand operation to one-hand operation.